1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for stimulating and rejuvenating facial skin and tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibrating and massage devices for are well known in the prior art and have been incorporated into many known objects. Such devices are generally used by people who need temporary relief from sore or strained muscles and do not have the time or resources to engage a professional masseuse. For instance, massage chairs and massage pads for chairs are popular products that offer quick relief. A massage chair has a series of vibrators disposed therein and is attached to an electrical connection. A user may have a control device to control the speed or location of vibration to bring relief to an affected area. Massage chairs and pads are ideal for working professionals who may sit in an uncomfortable position or those who engage in strenuous activity. However, massage chairs and pads can only bring relief to the back, neck and shoulders and are ineffectual for face massages.
Several products have been developed for massaging a face. Generally, these devices are in the form of a handheld wand with at least one vibrating element disposed at an end. A user manually directs the vibrating element towards a desired area and applies pressure. There are several important benefits to using a face massager. Most importantly, the vibrations help bring blood to the surface and give a user a more youthful and healthy look. However, the above-described devices are disadvantageous because they require a user to manually exert energy, thereby mitigating the tension relief qualities typically associated with a massage. Thus, it would be preferable to have a hands-free face massaging device.
A need also exists for a device to assist with the topical application of creams, soaps, and cleansers to the face. Typically, creams and cleansers are accompanied by instructions that require a person to dampen his or her face and massage a predetermined amount of the substance into the face using hands, a wash cloth, or a luffa for a predetermined length of time before rinsing the material away. Alternatively, a person can use a handheld face massager or the like to massage these substances into the face. While these substances generally help clean and moisturize a face, there are several limitations. First, it is difficult to apply the substance evenly and ensure that it is equally distributed and massaged into different areas of the face. Second, the massaging elements are often large, making it difficult to massage the substance into the area surrounding the eyes without causing damage. The area around the eyes is prone to wrinkles and other blemishes and is most in need of the cleanser or moisturizer. Third, a person must manually direct the massaging element to each portion of the face, increasing the possibility that some areas of the face will be missed. Thus, the current handheld massagers are not ideal for applying soaps and creams to the face.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a hands free apparatus for stimulating, rejuvenating and massaging the face.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hands free apparatus that can massage substances into the face.